Duo gets PMS
by Skysha-Tranqui
Summary: Duo and Heero organise a reunion, so how come Duo's getting moody? Is he hiding something? How will Heero react? [COMPLETE]
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, although I wouldn't mind owning Duo (sooo cute ;)

PET HATES:**RELENA(** I think that says it all **)**

Pairings:1x23+4and any others I throw in as I go. (no yaoi at the moment I'm afraid, just some shounen ai)

Plot: A useless bit of waffle about Duo and Heero's relationship, and, yes I'm sorry, but I wanted to try doing an M/preg, and this is the result.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning sunlight streamed in through the open window, and a slight breeze ruffled the sheets on the rumpled bed.

A shape moved under the covers, and a groan was heard as the occupant of the bed returned to the land of the living. A tousled head suddenly popped out of the covers, purple eyes blinking hazily about the place. A yawn was muffled as the late sleeper stretched lazily, and Heero was unable to stop a slight chuckle from working its way out of his mouth.

It was no good, Duo just looked too adorable, all rumpled and sleepy. 

Turning his head towards the sound, Duo blinked blearily up at Heero, his lips automatically twitching upwards in response to Heero's laughter. Before he'd even completed the gesture Heero had flung himself on top of Duo, sending them both crashing backwards on the bed.

Suddenly finding himself covered in a laughing, playful Heero, Duo did the only thing he could do, under the circumstances. He hit him with his pillow.

What followed was too embarrassing to be recorded, but was a rather dirty pillow fight, with them both cheating any which way they could.

Heero flopped down onto his back, shoving his own pillow under his head as the feathers settled down around them.

Duo pulled his braid over his shoulder and started the long job of working the tangles out of it. Sitting cross-legged on the bed next to Heero, with his own, stuffing-less, pillow balanced on his lap, he glanced down at Heero's contented face and grinned to himself.

"So, what did I do to earn that? Hmm, you aren't normally this playful."

Heero opened his eyes at that remark, looking back at Duo with a smile on his face, "I am playful."

Duo dignified that remark with a grunt, which sounded suspiciously similar to the ones Heero used to communicate with.

"Remember that time in Vienna? With the Banana split ice-cream? Or how about that time in L2, when that monkey somehow got loose and distracted the others for three-whole-hours? And there was that time at Quatre's house when we got lost, and…"

"Ok, ok, point taken! I'm just saying, I still find it hard to believe that its you doing these things with me. And who would believe it, huh, that you are even more of a joker than me? I wish Wufei were here to hear this, boy would he have some apologising to do."

Heero smiled again, watching Duo get lost in the idea of making Wufei pay for always blaming him, then he stood up, drawing Duo with him. "That reminds me why I came up in the first place, the others are here to visit with us."

Duo snapped out of his daydream, looking at Heero in surprise, "The others, are here?"

Heero nodded, tugging gently on Duo's braid as he explained, "Remember how we all agreed we'd meet up again in the summer? Well it's the summer now, and I contacted them weeks ago to invite them down. I figured it would make a good surprise for you, plus I knew if I didn't we'd all probably end up being unable to come, so…"

Heero trailed off as he saw that Duo was no longer in the room with him. In the distance he heard the sound of feet running down the stairs, followed by the distinct sound of someone being knocked off their feet.

As he laughed and made his own, more sedate, way down the stairs, Heero heard a very irate Wufei yelling, "Maxwell, get your hands off of me!?" 

****

Well, what do you think? Please R+R, I never seem to get reviews, EVER! Plus I may need some helpful pointers on how to do an M/preg fic, seeings how I haven't done one before.


	2. The fun begins Duo's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me.

Pairings:1x23x4and any others I add in.

WARNING:**I DON'T LIKE RELENA**

(says it all, so don't read my fics if you like Relena, because if I use her, I will undoubtedly take the piss out of her!)

Plot: Same as in first chapter. Basically, Duo starts behaving oddly, how will Heero cope? What will they do when they find out the reason behind his behaviour?

Thanks to:

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons; Thanks for your comments 

Duo/Folken/TK; Thanks for the tip, I'll probably use it when Duo's pregnancy gets to a more advanced stage

Annie Maxwell; Thanks for your comments, but when you say 'how it happened' are we talking birds and the bees? Just kidding, and thanks again.

chibidark angel; I definitely think that under the right guidance Heero would definitely be more cheeky. Thanks for reviewing.

Vic; Thanks for the vote of confidence, and there will be more Wufei annoying to come in chapter three, as well as an insight into Wufei's head. The terror!

****

Chapter two – Duo's POV

I skidded down the stairs, taking them three at a time in my eagerness to see the other pilots. 

They were gathered by the door, with a pile of suitcases at their feet. I launched myself at the one nearest me, realising a moment too late Wufei's aversion to being hugged. Or, as he put it, 'strangled to within an inch of my life'.

"Maxwell get off of me!?" 

Releasing the hold I had on him, I backed off and automatically ducked when he took a swipe at me. Thanks to my superior reflexes his hit missed, and I actually heard the whistle of his fist as it went over my head. 

Dancing just out of his reach, I grinned cheekily at him, watching in amazement as his skin turned an odd mottled purple colour. 

Employing my somewhat rusty common sense, I went over to greet Trowa and Quatre, hugging them both before helping move their luggage out of the way.

Wufei muttered something incomprehensible, then bent and began to move his own luggage.

Someone slipped their arm around my waist, and I tensed slightly before realising it was Heero. I leaned back, into his body, then my stomach rumbled, causing Heero to laugh.

It was nice. Hearing him laugh, so openly and spontaneously. I still couldn't quite get over the change he'd gone through since the end of the war. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's the way he is. I mean, sure, I loved him as a stoic soldier, but it would have been extremely hard to get him to open up enough for us to have a proper relationship if he'd remained that way.

We unanimously decided to get the room arrangements sorted out, and then settle down to lunch, seeing how it was nearing twelve o'clock. Which was kind of odd, seeing how I don't usually sleep in this late. *mental shrug*

Our house was quite big, as both Heero and myself like having room to move about in. As a result our house is constructed with lots of wide open areas. All of the rooms are spacious, and decorated quite simply. The house is tactically sound (Heero's input), while still managing to have a big garden out back (mine).

Each room follows a specific colour scheme, and there is no pink anywhere.

Our bedroom is a mixture of cream and white, with a light grey rug on the hardwood floor. It often reminds me of being inside an ice cream tub, and is especially soothing in the evenings, I find.

We have three more bedrooms; a blue room with a single bed, a green room with a single bed, and a purple room with a double bed. We also have three bathrooms (fully equipped) dotted around the house.

Our other rooms consist of; a kitchen, a lounge, a library, and a laundry room.

All of the colours are very mild, and we have a lot of plain cream walls downstairs, with the odd rug here and there to add a splash of colour. 

Wufei grabbed the first room we came across, which just happened to be the blue single, whilst Trowa and Quatre took the only other room with a double bed. The purple room.

Heero looked slightly startled when they claimed they'd be sleeping together, but I just grinned knowingly at Quatre, delighting in the blush which followed.

Heero may be a lot more open with me now, but that doesn't mean he has a clue about the subtleties of other people's relationships. I, on the other hand, had noticed the secret looks and hidden touches the pair had shared on countless occasions, and was just glad they had _finally _got it together. About time as far as I was concerned. Now we just had to find someone for Wufei, and we'd be set…

"So what's for lunch?" Quatre perkily looked from me to Heero, daintily perching on Trowa's knee at the kitchen table. 

I looked over at Heero, wondering if he'd planned what we were going to eat. I got my answer a moment later.

"Just grab whatever you want from the fridge."

Ooh, the precision! Sorry, couldn't resist. In truth it didn't bother me that we weren't going to eat anything fancy, I loved ransacking the fridge, and as a result Heero had gotten into the habit of stocking it with virtually everything they had at the supermarket.

Yet another of the many things I love about my soldier, although I do look at him oddly when I find gherkins and pickled olives in there (he knows I hate them so why bother?)

As Quatre ransacks our bread bin, pulling out bag after bag of bread, I pulled open the fridge, grabbing as much as I could carry and then plonking it down on the table.

Heero and Trowa grabbed the plates and cutlery, whilst Wufei examined what I'd found and sniffed at it suspiciously.

As soon as everything was set out, I grabbed at the bread and began assembling my infamous triple-decker sandwich. A little bit of salad, a lot of turkey, some chicken, a dollop of mayonnaise, some mustard, chicken stuffing, avocado, tuna and the finishing touch, a single cherry balanced on top.

I happily dug in, noticing Wufei's look of disgust and choosing to ignore it for once. I was about halfway in, and thinking it tasted a bit plain, when I noticed what Quatre was eating.

If Wufei thinks my eating habits are disgusting he obviously hasn't examined what Quatre eats.

Like me he had a triple-decker, but his had the grossest ingredients you can imagine. It looked as though he'd smeared marmite on each slice of bread instead of butter, and literally dripping from the sandwich was a mixture of; horse radish, chutney, pickle, piccalilli and the dreaded gherkin. 

Quatre didn't look particularly happy to be eating what he was, but was still gamely tucking in. Trowa was eating an ordinary, one level, chicken sandwich, and didn't seem to find anything unusual in his lover's actions.

"Quatre do you actually like that?" I blurted it out before I could stop myself. Unlike people think, I do actually try to be considerate about other people's feelings, and for all I knew that sandwich could be a favourite of Quatre's deceased mother. 

Quatre looked startled at my question, his gaze rising from his sandwich, which looked disgusting, and smelled little better. "It's not about liking it or not Duo."

Now I know some people consider me slow, and normally I disagree, but that comment I definitely didn't get. 

"What do you mean its not about liking it? Why else would you eat it?"

"I eat it for my health." I still looked clueless so Quatre took it upon himself to explain. "You know how you're meant to eat a balanced diet, in order to be more healthy?" 

I hesitated a moment before nodding, not sure if I was about to get another grilling on my eating habits.

"Well, this," Here he motioned to his sandwich, "Is like one type of food group. Not necessarily one of the nicer ones, but important to your health anyway. I don't really notice the taste anymore, but I put it all in one sandwich so I can eat it quicker anyway."

"Then afterwards he may have something he likes to eat, or a different sandwich instead." Trowa butted in, wrapping an arm around Quatre's shoulders and pulling him closer to his chair.

"Oh." I nodded, mouth remaining open as I battled to understand the logic behind it. I was sure that there was logic, I just couldn't find it for once, so instead turned my attention to other details. "Can I try a bit?"

Some startled chuckling resulted from my question, and when I looked at Heero next to me I was somewhat confused by the mixture of amusement and alarm on his face.

When they saw I was serious, Quatre agreed, albeit nervously. I didn't see what the big deal was about, it was just a sandwich!

I took Quatres sandwich in both hands and eyed it a bit suspiciously. Why was Wufei sniggering into his salad, whilst everyone else watched me with frank curiousity, as though I were an unusual experiment?

I gingerly bit into the sandwich, waiting for the taste to hit me, but all I got was bread. The others watched on, surprised as I took another bite. This one was better. The gherkin crunched as I bit it, and the sudden flood of flavours took me by surprise.

The others started laughing at my wide eyed expression, only Quatre was thoughtful enough to get me a glass of water. However, once the initial shock had worn off I examined the way the flavours tasted.

It was an unprecedented melding of flavours and textures, and I approached it clinically, realising with some surprise that this was what had been missing from my own sandwich.

The others stopped laughing in stunned amazement when I took the third bite to make sure my initial analysation had been correct. Lost in the new experience I didn't notice as I continued eating the sandwich, just knew that I wanted more of this taste.

I came back to myself when there was nothing left to eat, realising vaguely that the others were all looking at me like I was an alien, but that didn't bother me.

I turned to Quatre, desperate. "Q-man, you've got to make me another of those sandwiches. I've never tasted anything like it!"

He looked at me for a moment, as if unsure of my sanity, then asked hesitantly, "You liked it?"

When I nodded enthusiastically, a grin splitting my face, Quatre looked at Heero and Trowa before nodding slowly.

"Okay then, I'll make you another."

****

So, what do you reckon? Too much of Duo's thoughts? I'm not too good at dialogue, but I think that went pretty well. And the beginning of Duo's cravings! He is going to be possessed!!! Mwah ha ha! R+R


	3. Ducks plus Wufei equals Mayhem

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

Pairings:1x23x4and any others I add in.

WARNING:**I DON'T LIKE RELENA**

(I know, I say that every time, but it's true. And I like writing it, so there!)

Plot: Come on, you should know this by now - there isn't one!

Thanks to:

Jade Crescent; Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it.

Arabian Babe; I'm going to keep going, and you will get insights into everyone's minds. }scary thought, huh?{

Duo/Folken/TK; Yes he's already pregnant. That will be explained later (I think), and I tried to think of all the most disgusting food I could and then just put it in one sandwich, labelling it as a 'food group'. Yuck!

Queen-Of-Demon-Dragons; Sorry that it took so long to update, but I'll give you two chapters this time, okay?

Annie Maxwell; Thank you, I like my Heero too, he seems so 'in control', but in a good way.

****

Chapter three - Wufei's POV(Argh, we're in for it now!)

As I walk down the street with the others I can't help sneaking looks at Duo. After his, 'episode', as I've taken to calling it, he has been acting suspiciously normal. I can almost believe that I imagined the whole thing, but trust me when I say that Duo, eating five, repeat five, of the most disgusting sandwiches I have ever seen is not something my imagination can come up with on its own.

And now, due to Duo's cajoling, we are on our way to the cinema. The cinema! Do I look like the kind of person whose idea of a good time is going to the cinema? Because let me tell you, it isn't! According to Duo there are very few actual cinemas still around, most got torn down when everything got so much more sophisticated. While this explains why I've never actually been to a cinema before, it does not explain why I should be grateful that Heero and Duo just happen to live in the only town on earth that can still boast a cinema!

Kisama, I swear he will be the death of me! I will either die of exasperation, confusion, anger, or Heero will kill me for killing Duo. None of which are the way I would prefer to go. 

Now, as we walk into town to see an old movie called 'Pirates of the Caribbean; The curse of the Black Pearl', in order to celebrate our arrival, I look over at the two happy couples, and feel something twitch in the vicinity of my heart.

I don't normally pay any attention to couples and romance, and I don't love any of the other Gundam pilots, at least not in that way, but even I can't ignore how happy they seem to be now that they each have someone. And I can't help but wonder if I ever will. 

Now see, this is what happens when I spend too much time around these people, I start thinking sappy thoughts which, under normal circumstances, would never go anywhere near my mind. Good thing I'm only staying for a week. Next thing you know I'll start chasing some birds of my own!

"Wufei, hey Wu-chan!"

Realising that Maxwell is again attempting to butcher my name, I turn a stony glare in his direction.

Not at all put off, he flings an arm around my shoulders, gesturing at something in front of us.

Putting up with his arm, as I know how much he depends on contact, I turn my attention to what's in front of us. Massive glass doors lead to a wide, red, entrance hall with the odd couple scattered around.

"We're here Wuffie, you can't ignore us any longer! Now, Heero's going with Trowa to get us tickets, so it's up to us to get the food. Right, Quatre?"

I looked at Quatre out of the corner of my eye, just in time to catch his nod as he looked at what was in front of him with undisguised curiousity.

Deciding to make the most of my visit here, I focused on enjoying myself, but surreptitiously. After all, if Duo ever found out he'd never let me forget about it. "After what you ate for lunch, I doubt any of us will ever trust you to get food for us again."

Trowa chuckled at my remark as we pushed open the doors to the cinema, and Duo turned on me indignantly.

"I resent that! I can't help it if I liked the way that sandwich tasted, and I'd personally love to see you try to control your tastebuds!" Duo broke off from retaliating long enough to give Heero a quick kiss before he went to the ticket booth with Trowa. His purple eyes sparkling, he grinned, seemingly at nothing, and led me and Quatre over to the food area, his braid swinging against his butt.

After much consideration, we got two boxes of popcorn to share between us all, as well as two cokes. When I say between us all, I mean between the two couples. I was neither hungry nor thirsty, and figured if I got hungry or thirsty I could just have some of theirs.

We were just about to go and grab our seats when I backed into someone. I whirled around in surprise, furiously berating myself for allowing them to catch me off guard, and found myself looking into a pair of deep blue eyes.

I paused for a second, mistakenly thinking I was looking at Sally Po, but then she spoke and broke the spell.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

She had the same colour eyes as Sally, and her hair was the same colour but that was where the resemblance ended. I couldn't believe I had mistaken her for the doctor, when, upon closer inspection, she looked nothing like her.

Realising that she was still waiting for some kind of response from me, I inclined my head stiffly towards her. "No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have been walking backwards."

At my response she suddenly smiled widely, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out what I'd said to make her look so pleased. Then, suddenly Duo was there, asking her what she was here to see, and, oh, what a coincidence that we're going to see the same thing, and, would she like to sit with us.

It was all over very quickly, and next thing I know, I'm sat in the dark staring at a big, blank screen, with this strange girl I'd never met before sitting next to me, and feeling strangely like I've been hit over the head with a very large bat.

Something flashes in the dark next to me, and it takes me a moment to realise that it's her teeth. As she flashes those terrifying dentures at me a second time, she suddenly leans closer, and for an insane moment I fear she is going to put her head on my shoulder. Instead she puts her mouth next to my ear, and starts whispering.

"I'm sorry about this, your friend is pretty insane, isn't he?" Yes, very, and soon to be dead, if I survive this experience.

"Still, I'm glad I got talked into this. My name's Kirsty While, what's yours?"

"Wufei Chang."

"Oh, that's an adorable name," Adorable? Who the hell is this girl? She's talking like I'm one of those cute babies women seem to go gaga over. "My friends stood me up, but now I get to sit next to you, so something good came out of it. So what are your hobbies?"

I refused to answer that question for two reasons. 1.The movie had started, and I figured watching it was preferable to listening to an insane woman ramble. 2.The only hobbies I have would send her screaming if I told her, and that would disrupt the movie and get us thrown out as well.

Still, she refused to give up. She just kept talking, until we were about ten minutes into the movie. When I realised that for the ten minutes the movie had been on I hadn't heard a single word of it, I got slightly more annoyed than I already was. So I tried something I'd witnessed someone else do.

Settling back into my seat with a sigh of contentment, I listened to the disappearing sound of her screams, then turned my attention firmly back to the movie.

When the movie finished I found myself smiling slightly, amazed that I had actually enjoyed it. As the lights came back on, we all waited through the rush to leave, Duo cutely feeding Heero the last of their popcorn, before we stood up to leave.

I was immediately aware of the other pilots looking at me oddly, but ignored it as we dropped off our rubbish. Well, as they dropped of their rubbish. 

We made our way outside, and I was just turning to head back to the house when Trowa gripped my shoulder and stopped me.

Turning back towards them I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What did you do to her? I've never seen someone have that effect on anyone before."

Smirking slightly at Quatre's question, I casually folded my arms in preparation to tell them all.

"She wouldn't shut up. As a result of her talking I couldn't hear the movie, so I tried a technique I've seen someone else use."

As they continued to look at me expectantly, I got a bit exasperated that they still didn't know what I'd done.

"I told her what I wanted to do to her. Sexually."

They all looked slightly flabbergasted at that, and I could literally see them trying to work out what was so bad that it had made her scream like that before running out of the cinema.

Apparently giving up on trying to figure it out, Duo shook himself like a dog that's just had a bath, and took a deep breath as he, yet again, opened his mouth to talk.

"Riight! Well, moving on, why don't we go and get an ice cream for desert? Don't worry Wuffie, there's a park which does them en route home."

Realising he had read my reluctance on my face I quickly fastened a bright smile in its place. Unfortunately I appeared to have overshot as Duo blinked at me in surprise, before leaning closer to look at me in concern.

Before he could start talking again, I walked past him and headed down the road.

"Wufei, where are you going?" Quatre's voice sounded extremely confused, and when I whirled back to face them his aquamarine eyes where bright and inquisitive.

"You wanted to go get ice cream, right? Well this is the way home, and since it is apparently 'en route' I thought we'd be going this way."

"Oh, okay, just checking."

The others caught up with me and we got moving, again. Sometimes they all seem so slow and indecisive I could scream. Although, I did actually do that once, in the wars, and all it got me was some extremely worried looks and even _more_ hesitation. Completely not worth the momentary satisfaction it provided.

The park was actually quite small, or so it appeared to me. Mind you, the only parks I've been to are those national reservation ones, and they're meant to be huge. So, I guess it was reasonably big, considering the size of the town.

It did have a big lake in the middle though, with a water feature. I didn't really get the point of that water feature. I mean, sure, it looked nice enough, but it completely disturbed the natural beauty of the place, and had a lot of confused ducks swimming around it.

Duo led us straight to the ice cream kiosk, and ordered us all chocolate ice cream cones. Apparently they were 'the best in the world'. More Duo drivel no doubt. Then Heero insisted that he pay, and that resulted in a very cute but pointless argument between the pair. Pointless because it was so obvious that Heero was going to win it. 

After 'Heero' paid we strolled over to a bench next to the lake. Now there's another thing I detest. 'Strolling', what, I ask you, is the point of walking anywhere slowly? I mean, if you have somewhere you need to go, it would be best to get there as quickly as possible, right? And if you don't have anywhere you need to go, then why don't you just stand still? Doubtless if the others knew what I was thinking they would be able to find a reasonable argument for me, but I didn't particularly feel like divulging my thoughts at present.

So I perched on the bench when we reached it, and took a tentative lick of my ice cream. To my amazement I actually agreed with Duo for once. It really was the _best _chocolate ice cream I've ever had.

Just as I was getting into it I noticed a couple of ducks had gathered around our feet, quacking for bread, or at least that's what I've been told they quack for.

Feeling generous I broke off a corner of my cone and dropped it on the grass for them.

"Um, Wufei, you know you really shouldn't feed them. They never go away if you do that." For once Duo actually sounded tentative, and I turned to face him in surprise.

"Duo I don't have any bread for them, so why exactly can't I give them a piece of my cone?"

"That's why!" His face turned a suspicious red, just as I felt something tug at my hand.

Turning back round I looked down just in time to see the damn duck take off running with my ice cream cone. Vaguely aware that Duo had burst out laughing, and the others sounded like they were trying vainly not to as well, I swore under my breath as I leapt to my feet. I'd be damned if I was going to let a measly duck get the better of me.

Taking off after the duck, I dived straight into the lake after it, baring my teeth in a feral smile when I noticed its reaction to my chase.

I swear its eyes bugged in surprise and, of course, panic. After all who doesn't get scared when I'm after them, Duo not counting. It flapped its wings, using their propulsion to get as far away from me as possible.

Like that would stop me.

I must have chased it around the damn lake three times before I saw my opportunity. Hiding on the water feature in the middle, I waited until the duck thought it was safe, then jumped out at it as it swam close.

I landed directly on its back, and we both went under the surface for a while. I finally managed to wrestle my ice cream out of the duck's beak, and then stood up to wade my sodden way back to shore.

Upon reaching the shore, I saw the others standing there, staring at me with their jaws open.

Quatre was the first to pull himself together, and he approached me cautiously. "Wufei, are you okay?" 

I blinked at the question, momentarily surprised.

"Of course I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just dived into the lake after a duck. Why wouldn't we ask?" Heero sounded mildly annoyed by the question, completely over the shock by now.

"Are you still going to eat that, Wuffie?" I looked at Duo askance, then said, "Of course not." And walked over to the nearest bin to throw away the soggy cone.

"If you don't mind my asking," Quatre began hesitantly, waiting until I gestured for him to continue. "What was the point in that?"

"There wasn't a point, it was a matter of principal. I refuse to be bested by a duck!"

That seemed to stump them, and we quickly made our way back to the house after that.

By the time we arrived back it was getting late, but we decided to stay up for a while longer. 

Grabbing some hot drinks we gathered in the living room, content just to sit there. Duo cuddled up with Heero on the couch, and appeared to be having some trouble staying awake.

Trowa and Quatre also cuddled together on the other couch, but they didn't seem to be suffering from the same tiredness Duo had been afflicted with. They whispered together, giggling over something and radiating their love for each other like a tangible thing.

Eventually Heero stood up, with Duo cradled in his arms, asleep. Nodding his good night to us, he silently left the room. A short while after that Trowa pulled Quatre to his feet, and the pair giggled their goodnights to me, before making their way to their own room.

Knowing I wouldn't need to sleep for hours yet, I snuggled into my chair and continued to nurse my drink. Sitting up into the early hours of the morning.

****

I'm sorry, that came out as a rather melancholy piece about Wufei, with only a very brief mention about the other pilots, and Duo's condition. Sorry it took so long as well. I'm doing each chapter from a different characters perspective, but it ends up as rather a lot of narrative, with only a little dialogue. Next comes Heero, but only very short.

R+R

Plus I need some ideas on how to get Wufei and Sally together. I'm sorry, I know this is meant to be about Heero and Duo, but after spending so long delving into Wufei's mind I am sick and tired of him being all on his own. He needs his own snuggle bunny damnit!

I'll try to do the next chapter quickly, in order to make up for the wait.


	4. Snuggle buddies and true love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its character, so don't sue me!

Pairing:1x23x4and any others I think of

Plot: You should know this by now. Duo starts acting funny. What's wrong with him? How will Heero cope? What is with that disgusting sandwich?

****

Chapter four - Heero's POV(only short I'm afraid)

Duo fell asleep in my arms on the couch downstairs. I can't get over how trusting he is of me. I mean, considering it wasn't all that long ago that I kept threatening to kill him.

It's unusual for him to fall asleep so easily. Unless its after sex he normally tosses and turns for ages before he's settled down enough to sleep. I remember when we first got together, he used to wake up whenever I made the slightest move. That resulted in Duo getting very little sleep, and then I got the blame for 'keeping him up with my antics'. Well, that made Duo laugh anyway.

I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Duo to wake up before getting him in bed, and risked waking him up in order to carry him upstairs. It didn't seem to disturb him at all, he just snuggled against my chest, one hand gripping my shirt. 

Carrying him reminded me how heavy he was. He might look light and fey-like, but let me tell you, when he loses consciousness its like all of his body mass solidifies into a very heavy brick.

I'm quite strong so it doesn't slow me down, but it does make me wonder how the hell he manages to be such a good stealth thief. 

I try not to jiggle him too much as I ascend the stairs, and I carefully nudge our bedroom door open with my toe. I place him carefully on the bed as I turn down the sheets. I wrestle his shoes off, then tackle the rest of his clothes. Once that's done I manoeuvre him under the covers with just his boxers on.

I just stand there for a moment, at the bottom of the bed, staring at him. He means so much to me, and I can honestly say I can't imagine life without him anymore.

Lying back against the white pillows, his golden skin almost seemed to be glowing in the dimness of the room. His braid was trapped underneath him, giving him the appearance of short hair, and drawing more attention to his face. His violet eyes were closed, and I missed their vibrancy, the way they seemed to dance with life.

Breaking off my trance I moved into one of our three bathrooms, which served as our en suite. Once I'd washed up and brushed my teeth, I moved back to the bed, shedding clothes as I went.

Once I was just wearing my boxers, I lifted the sheets and slid in next to Duo. He shifted closer to me when he felt my warmth, miraculously still asleep. He must have been really tired.

I wrap my arms around him and idly stroke his silky braid. I asked him why he kept it once, and he told me it was for a lot of reasons. For remembrance, of his past and the people he cared about. For defiance of what people expect and simply because it is a part of him.

It revealed a lot about him to me, and made me desperate to know more. I wonder if that is how love is with everyone. Knowing as much about a person as you can, and still wanting to know more? That's part of it for me, or at least that was the first indication that I was in love.

I found myself fascinated by everything he did and said. All of the little things, even the things he did that annoyed me I found myself relishing. He was so different from everything I knew, everything I'd been taught.

In showing me his defiance, he taught me to break away from what I knew, to carve my own path in life, and not give a damn what anyone else thought about it.

I first realised I was in love with him when we were on a mission. I heard him screaming his signature war cry of 'Shinigami!', and it made me smile.

There we were in the midst of fighting, and the sound of Duo screaming his head off like an insane person made me smile. I didn't even know what to call the way I felt, I just knew that the sound of his voice and what he was saying was just soo…_Duo_, that it filled me with a warm feeling, and brought a smile to my face. 

Afterwards I didn't know what to do, so I avoided him. But Duo tracked me down and confronted me, demanding to know what he'd done to piss me off now. I just asked him what it meant. Described what had happened, and then told him I didn't understand it.

He got the strangest expression on his face, and I remember feeling surprised that what I'd said had apparently rendered him speechless for once. Eventually I told him to forget my asking, I'd find out on my own, and then I walked off, leaving him staring at the place I'd been standing like a goon.

A couple of minutes later he came bounding in, and just kissed me. No warning, no nothing, just kissed me. Rather like how I fell in love with him. Bang! One minute everything was normal, the next everything was different, and yet the same. Odd. But then, everything Duo does is 'odd' to some extent.

And as I look at him now, lying in my arms with a slight smile on his face as he sleeps peacefully, I smile too. Glad with all of my being that he is who he is, and that he fell in love with me as well.

****

What do you think? Too soppy? Or just right? I'm not good at romance so you can expect clichés and corny stuff a plenty. Anyway, this is to make up for taking so long with the last chapter, and to fill in some blanks.

R+R please.

More chapters to come. Quatre's up next. J 


	5. An empaths point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

****

WARNING:Intense dislike of Relena(don't really see the point in writing this time and time again, since she's not going to be in this fic - as far as I know)

Plot: The usual. Duo acts odd, Heero gets worried, and is that a brooding Wufei I see on the horizon?

Thanks to:

Vic; Thanks, I personally think some corn can be good for the soul. (did I just write that?)

Jade Crescent; Thank you for reviewing! The title kind of just came, so you can make it whatever you want.

Annie Maxwell; Definitely needs Sally! Although I have seen some fics where Treize is good, I'll stop talking now.

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike; I'm glad you like it, which of your stories do you want me to read?

Blue-Pig; Thanks, I hope you love the rest as well! But, you've gotta read to find out. (hee hee hee)

AngelVampyr; Thanks, I'll probably focus on my other fic soon, but right now I like this one!

****

Chapter Five - Quatre's POV(no comment)

As I blearily blink my eyes open I am not surprised to feel the bed cold beside me. When Trowa and I first got together it took me ages to get used to the fact that he rose before me every morning. For a while it really upset me that he didn't wait for me to wake up. I guess it was the morning after cuddling that I was pining for, subconsciously.

The first time we slept together we weren't an official item, and when I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty next to me, I thought I'd blown it. That he hadn't been ready for that step, or that I'd done something to drive him away.

Over time I've learnt that it's nothing against me, it's just his way. So, no, I wasn't surprised to find him gone this morning. Vaguely disappointed? Yes. But I've gotten used to it, and am better able to brush it off than before.

I lazily reached out with my senses, and was vaguely able to feel Trowa down in the kitchen, a quiet contentment emanating from him. No doubt he'd be sipping his tea, and gazing at the things only he could see.

The others are unaware of just how developed my empath abilities are. Even Trowa really has no clue. Which is just as well, they are now so developed they aren't really empathic abilities anymore, nearer really to true psychic abilities. And if that was let out, I'd find myself on the receiving end of an experiment faster than you can say 'Turkey'.

I'd just rolled over and flung back my covers when a muffled noise reached my ears. Despite being muffled there was no mistaking what that noise was. It was the sound of someone retching, violently.

I quickly scanned the house, finding Trowa still in the kitchen, Wufei out in the backyard, and Heero and Duo in their en suite bathroom. Where the sound appeared to be coming through.

Focusing on Duo I briefly scanned his top layer and found him to be wallowing in wretched misery. Heero came next, and was emanating worry so strongly I didn't even have to try to scan him.

Obviously Duo was the one who was being ill, but why? Running a mental list through my mind of what we did yesterday, the only thing I could think of that could have possible resulted in this were those damn sandwiches he'd had. 

Great, Duo was being violently ill, and it was all me and my damn diet's fault!

I leapt out of bed, and shrugged some clothes on, then raced into their bedroom.

Hovering outside their bathroom, I tentatively knocked on the door. "Yes?" Came Heero's clipped reply.

"Um, is everything alright in there? Is Duo all right?"

"He's a bit ill at the moment…" A slight rustling accompanied Duo as he butted in on what Heero had been saying.

"A bit ill?! I am more than 'a bit ill', it feels like my damn head is about to fall off, and all you can say is that 'he's a bit ill'?! Talk about an under…"

The tirade was cut off abruptly, and in the sudden silence I heard, all too clearly, the sound of someone throwing up again.

"Heero get your damn hands off of me!"

Duo sounded weak and frustrated, and I realised Heero must have been attempting to help him somehow. Knowing Duo, the last thing he'd want whilst being ill, would be the one he loves to be there to witness it.

"Do you want some help Duo? I could make you some nice soothing tea if you like? Or maybe…"

"I don't want any damn help! I can manage perfectly well on my own…Heero, if you come near me with that fucking washcloth again, I will shove it where the Sun does not shine!"

Deciding that, even if it was all my fault, it would be better to let the whole thing ride itself out, I prepared to cautiously retreat.

"Right, well, I'll just go and, yeah…do that…"

I could still hear Duo cursing Heero as I made my way down the stairs, and I cringed at the language that flowed so easily from his lips.

In the kitchen Trowa was still drinking his tea, and I now saw he was flipping his way through an ancient cookbook. Grabbing some tea for myself I sat down next to Trowa and filled him in on the incident upstairs, then joined him in tossing around some cooking ideas. 

We'd eventually decided to bake some sugary goodies to make up for Duo's bout of sickness, when the man in question came storming into the kitchen with a stony expression on his face.

Ignoring us he made straight for a cupboard in the corner, and marched right on in. I vaguely heard him muttering something about "show that damn bastard…who does he think he is…useless, hah!…I'll show him…" as he rummaged around inside.

About ten minutes later he came back out, brandishing a bucket full of cleaning paraphernalia with a fierce grin on his face. The exact same grin he wore when he fought in the war. 

He stormed back out of the kitchen still without looking at me and Trowa, with a mop slung over his shoulder and an air of determination. I swallowed loudly, glad I wasn't Heero at that moment in time, then turned and looked at Trowa.

"I think we'd better make that two double chocolate fudge cakes."

As Trowa checked we had all of the ingredients, he sent me out to survey the battlefield. When I protested that I was too young to die, Trowa calmly tossed a coin, and as usual, he won.

I carefully eased out of the kitchen, checking in each direction before moving towards the living room. I tell you, facing an army of oz troops has nothing on Duo in a bad mood.

I made it to the living room without incident, and slowly eased my head around the corner. What I saw momentarily froze me solid.

Wufei and Heero had pulled up chairs to the table in the middle of the room, and were somehow managing to play a game of chess. While, all around them, and under them, and even over them, Duo was cleaning.

Pillows were flying, rugs were being shaken, dirt and dust were like a thick fog in the air. Looking in on it, it was like Duo was somehow everywhere at once, and in the middle of all this chaos, Heero and Wufei were having a calm game of chess.

I quickly ducked back out of the room, and ran back to Trowa.

"Make that three double chocolate fudge cakes."

Some time later I was completely covered in chocolate, and Trowa was calmly stirring various concoctions on the stove. I really don't get how he can cook so easily. I mean, I'm not exactly a horrible cook, but I still manage to create quite a mess. 

I tried to dab some of the chocolate off of me, when Wufei wandered in. I admit it, I might not have meant to do it, but I did. I shrieked.

Actually, if I'm completely honest, I gave a somewhat girly shriek, and then dived under the table for cover.

"Quatre, what the hell are you doing?" 

I peeked out from under the table, sheepishly looking up at a befuddled Wufei. "Sorry, I thought Duo might be following you."

"Ohh," Wufei at once clicked to what I meant, thank god. "Well fortunately he isn't. Heero finally gave up on having a proper game of chess, and dragged Maxwell off to god knows where, to do god knows what. And, personally, that is the way I would like to keep it."

I raised my eyebrows at that, but easily read that he didn't want me to pry. I scrambled out from under the table, ignoring the look he gave me when he realised I was covered in chocolate, and went over to help Trowa with the cooking.

Just as the last cake was coming out of the oven, Duo wandered in, followed by a very smug looking Heero. Just in case whatever Heero had done was just temporary, I quickly grabbed a slice of cake, and shoved it at Duo.

To say he looked surprised was an understatement. He looked from the cake to me, and then beamed his widest grin at me. I was so relieved to see it, that I automatically grinned back, sighing with relief, and relaxing. Too soon as it turned out. 

"Thanks Q-man. What is this, is it my birthday or something, and somebody forgot to tell me?" 

I was just opening my mouth to brush it off as nothing. If he didn't realise how he'd been acting all day then I wasn't about to tell him. It might set him off again. When he started to dig in.

Unfortunately, in my rush to fill Duo with happy chocolately goodness, I'd grabbed a slice from the one which had just come out of the oven. The freshly baked, steaming hot one.

"Owww! Jesus Christ Fucking a Nun under the Goddamn Christmas Tree! Stupid bloody cake! Stupid bloody Fork! And stupid fucking mouth! Oww!?"

I watched in resignation as he threw the cake at the kitchen window, following the other pilots as they slowly backed out of the kitchen, leaving pilot 02 frothing at the mouth in an empty room. Here we go again.

****

Can you tell where Heero dragged Duo off to this afternoon? Come on, it is soo obvious! Do you think I got the mood swings started off all right? I hope so.

Anyway, sorry this took so long, I couldn't get in the mood to write, so eventually I just sat down and typed, this is what resulted. 

It's Trowa next! Please R+R, and I will try to write again soon. J 


	6. Can you handle the strain?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

****

Warning:I DON'T LIKE RELENA(this is getting monotonous)

Pairings: (I think I forgot to do this last time - oops) 1x2 3x4 **5x?**

Plot: Duo is acting weird, and now he's getting sick! What is going on? How will the other pilots react when they find out?

Thanks to:

Vic; Don't worry, they'll find out soon enough what's wrong with Duo! (should be good)

Hikaru; Well I've posted before the end of August! And it isn't because Duo is a girl, or anything to do with the Doctors, be patient and you will find out!

Aquajogger; Yeah, I like his language too. I tried to go for a churchy theme, because of his background, so there you go.

Misty Yuy; Thanks for reviewing - even if you didn't have a lot to say! J 

Chapter Six - Trowa's POV(he can talk?)

We thought Duo had gotten that sandwich out of his system, but apparently not. Today all he seems to have been doing is running to and from the bathroom, throwing his guts up.

Needless to say it hasn't been a very relaxing day so far.

It's lunch time right now, and instead of eating anything we are all; Me, Quatre, Heero and Wufei; sat at the kitchen table, listening to the faint sound of Duo vomiting in the upstairs bathroom. For obvious reasons none of us feel particularly hungry.

Wufei looks faintly disgusted. Quatre has a worried frown creasing his forehead. Heero looks like he's about to jump out of his skin - which makes sense since when he hasn't been throwing up, Duo has been tearing chunks out of him.

And as for me, well I am confused. 

Let me explain. See, everyone, Duo included, thinks that the reason for his sickness is the sandwich that he ate yesterday. However I find several problems with that conclusion. 

Firstly - Quatre was never adversely affected by eating it. 

Secondly - By now he should have gotten rid of every trace of that sandwich, ten times over. 

Thirdly - Even if he had got food poisoning from what he ate, it wouldn't just result in vomiting, it would also include, sorry to put it bluntly, the 'runs'. And, as of yet, Duo has not shown any signs of getting the runs.

I would speak up about these problems, but I don't want to worry everyone even more. Heero already looks at his wits ends, I don't know how he'd react if I told him Duo wasn't ill from the sandwich.

Wufei does not look particularly concerned with the fact that his friend is being violently ill upstairs, so I can only conclude he has already guessed, in part, what is wrong with Duo, and that it is not serious.

Quatre now has a pained expression on his face in place of the concern, and I realise he must have tuned in to Duo. He is now, no doubt, experiencing what Duo is feeling. Knowing Quatre he is probably forcing himself to endure it as some kind of penance for giving Duo that sandwich in the first place.

Littering the kitchen table is all manner of medical paraphernalia: Thermometers, Aspirin, Cold towels, medication, and even some of Quatres herbal tea. None of the things we have tried have had any effect, and since Duo started throwing up at about half three this morning, waking all of us up in the process, we are all about ready to drop.

Just as I'm thinking that Duo staggers in. His braid is limp and soaked in sweat, but functioning enough to keep his hair out of the way. His violet eyes are bloodshot from exhaustion and strain, and his face has a gray cast to it. Basically he looks like hell.

He manages to make it to the table before collapsing, letting his head fall on the table with a thump. Heero is immediately there. I don't even see him move. He gathers Duo close and smooths back his rumpled bangs. 

Picking up the cold towel he presses it to Duo's forehead. It is obvious from his fidgety, nervous movements that he knows it won't do any good, but he wants to feel like he is doing something anyway.

After a couple of minutes Duo seems to have recovered momentarily, and is sitting up under his own power. He blinks around at us and I know he is taking in our rumpled, tired state. For this short period of time he is calm, and I know he is back to his normal self. At least momentarily.

"Do you want to try eating something again?" At the mention of food he perks up, and I know I was right when I said he was back to his normal self. Duo would be able to force his shot and bleeding body over hot coals to get a slice of his favourite cake.

"Yeah, I don't suppose we have any chicken pie do we, Heero?" 

Heero manages to grin weakly at Duo, relief evident on his face when he doesn't get the lambasting he was expecting. He is so different from when he was in the war, and I can see he has no idea what they have in the kitchen, and right then doesn't care, whereas in the war he would have it all catalogued in his mind.

"Yes, we do, Trowa baked you one yesterday. Didn't you Trowa, before the yellow gateau, and after the first double chocolate fudge cake?"

Quatre hastens to reassure Duo, then blinks at me as he waits for my response. He is so used to being around Duo that he is no longer amazed by the amount of cakes it takes to please him. I love him for that. He doesn't even seem to be aware of his ability to adapt, but it is something I love about him.

I nod at his question, and get up to fetch Duo a small slice. 

As I set it in front of him we all look on, watching him with an almost breathless anticipation. Or at least the others do. I just cross my arms and look on with curiosity. Will it stay down, or won't it?

Duo eagerly picks up his fork and stabs into the pie. As he eats his first mouthful he happens to glance up, and a look of confusion crosses his face when he notices everyone's eyes are on him.

"What are you guys looking…oh god!" He stops mid sentence, a hand going up to his mouth as his expression gives way to mortified horror.

He'd barely even swallowed his first mouthful before he was up and moving. He bolted out the door and up the stairs, obviously trying to put as much distance between himself and us as he could.

Despite his efforts we could all clearly hear the sound of vomiting which followed, and the others all heaved sighs of disappointment.

"Guess we pushed it too soon, huh?" 

Quatre's dully asked question needed no response, and it seemed to hit Heero especially hard. His shoulders slumped, and he actually slid down in his chair, playing with the fork Duo had hastily discarded.

As the seconds ticked by and all we could hear was Duo's muffled noises from upstairs, I noticed Wufei's eye begin to twitch.

"That is it!? I cannot put up with this anymore! You might not be prepared to do something about it, but I will!!?" 

We watched in bemusement as Wufei shot to his feet and yelled, then merely blinked when he suddenly thumped a piece of paper down on the table.

Drawing the paper towards me I noted that it held a series of numbers, but I had no idea how that was supposed to help Duo.

"How is that supposed to help?"

Wufei glared momentarily at me for asking the question, before sighing and grudgingly answering it.

"That is Sally Po's phone number."

I looked from the irate pilot to the piece of paper I held in my hand, then back again. Eventually Heero dared to ask the question that was thundering through all of our minds.

"Why do you have Sally's number?"

"Because she gave it to me, all right? Are you done with the questions? Can one of you go and ring her now, or do I have to do it?"

I looked around at the other pilots, getting their approval. Heero just blinked at me, a vigorous nod in his old language, which only me and Duo completely understood. Quatre smiled slightly, and nodded.

Turning back to Wufei I handed Sally's phone number back to him.

"She didn't give it to us."

He growled something at me before snatching it out of my hand and storming off to use the phone.

He was gone for several minutes, and we all sat in silence waiting for him to return. All we could hear was some incomprehensible mumbling, and Duo still being ill upstairs.

Eventually he came back, and slammed into his chair again.

"She says she's coming."

****

Well, what do you think? I haven't written this for a while, so it took me a bit to get used to the style again. Sorry it's so short, and it doesn't really delve into Trowa's mind much. This is not because I think Trowa doesn't think much, I just think he is more of an observer than a thinker. And when he does think he tends to think in facts - like you'd assume Heero does.

I'm going to have to research mpreg for the next chapter - either that or wing it. So if it's crap you'll know I winged it. Just thought I'd warn you. J 

Please R+R, I love hearing from you all. Also, I think I'm getting addicted to reviews, so you have to keep me topped up! 


	7. The truth comes out, eventually, read th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of its characters, so don't sue me!

****

Warning:I DON'T LIKE RELENA

Pairing:1x23x45xS

Plot: Duo keeps throwing up, what is wrong with him?! The Doc gets brought in, what's her diagnosis? (last one for this fic, but I will do a sequel if you want) 

Thanks to:

Vic; This is my last chapter, but in the sequel I will explain how Duo got pregnant, and how he copes. Sorry it is taking so long to come out!

Annie Maxwell; Actually I guess I meant both! It is amazing how little I know about pregnancy, when it comes down to it.

WolfWing; He just knows it's not the sandwich. I mean, pregnancy in general is a pretty hard concept to grasp, and it only really hits people afterwards.

Duo/Folken/TK; I'll decide about complications and such as I write the sequel, but I've already figured out how he got able to have kids. You'll just have to read the sequel to find out!

Hikaru; Is this within the week? Probably not, and I'm afraid Sally doesn't make a humorous mis-diagnosis. I just think she's too clever to do that!

Misty Yuy; See it's so easy to write more! I haven't been able to find that fic yet, but I will keep looking!

MoO-mOo3; That's kind of the point of this fic. He is pregnant, but none of them know that yet, they just think he's been acting odd, and is ill or something. 

****

Chapter Seven - Sally's POV **(last one in the story! But don't worry, there will be a sequel)**

As I ring the doorbell I wonder what was so important Wufei would turn to me for help. All he'd told me, and I quote, was that 'one of the pilots required medical help'.

The wars are over, and even during them they were all very reluctant about excepting medical help, so whatever is wrong must be serious.

The door gets pulled open, revealing a smouldering Wufei. 

He looks good, as usual. His clothes are always very comfortable looking, and obviously designed for maximum mobility, yet he always manages to make them look like they are of the highest quality. Must be his deportment… 

I cough slightly as I realise I've been staring at him. Luckily he doesn't seem to notice, too busy trying to avoid looking in my direction, glaring at the floor instead.

Disappointment tries to make an appearance, but I brush it aside.

"So where is my mystery patient?"

Wufei looked momentarily startled, and I wondered what he had been thinking that had distracted him so much. Tugging at the short skirt of my business suit, I followed him as he turned and walked back into the house.

I saw Trowa, Quatre and Heero poking their heads out of the kitchen doorway and gave them a cheery wave as I walked past. Heero came out and started walking upstairs with me, whilst the Quatre said hello and Trowa merely nodded.

Once upstairs we moved along the corridor passing four doors as we went. At the very end of the corridor was another door, and Wufei entered that one, holding it open for me. I quickly stepped in, Heero right behind me.

As I looked around me, taking note of the neutral colours the bedroom had been decorated in, Heero walked past me and headed straight for the large bed that served as the room's main fixture.

Looking at the bed, I realised the sole occupant of it was a very drained and grey-looking Duo Maxwell. Hurrying over I put my medical bag down on the bed, and tried very hard to overlook the fact that Heero was curled up next to Duo like a very big cat.

Seeing the protective stance for what it was I smiled slightly, turning abruptly and opening my bag to keep Heero from seeing my expression.

I immediately realised this wouldn't work with Heero in the room, as he tensed up when I just felt Duo's forehead with my hand.

"Heero, Wufei why don't you two go downstairs for a while? This shouldn't take too long, and I prefer to examine my patients in private. I find it puts them more at ease."

I saw Heero opening his mouth to argue, but a glare from Duo made him snap it shut. I watched in amazement as he edged off the bed and out of the door, throwing one last, slightly fearful, look at Duo as he did so.

Wufei followed immediately after, shutting the door quietly behind him. I turned back to face Duo and quirked my eyebrow at him.

"He keeps hovering over me," He sighed, lowering his eyes and fiddling with the duvet for a moment, "I know he just wants to help, but to be honest it's just getting on my nerves. He keeps acting like I'm some kind of fragile flower, and I'm not!"

"He loves you." At my statement Duo nibbled on his lip nervously, and I decided not to pursue it any further. He got the point.

"So, what exactly is wrong with you, Duo? Nobody has gotten round to telling me yet."

Duo looked back up at me, grinning mischievously. I mentally groaned, here it came. "I think that's because you're supposed to already know. You are the Doctor afterall." When I just continued to look at him he gave a little sigh, before spilling the proverbial beans.

"All right, all right. Well, we don't exactly know. I just keep throwing up, and nothing seems to help."

"Hmm," I felt his head again, then fished a thermometer out of my bag just to be extra sure.

"Have you eaten anything dodgy lately? Taken any medication you shouldn't have? Mixed your grain with your grapes? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Weell, the only thing I can think of that I did differently was this thing I ate yesterday. Some sandwiches Quatre made for me."

"Right, well what was in them?"

"Umm, marmite, horse radish, chutney, piccalilli, pickle and gherkin… I think that's it."

For a moment I just stared at Duo in shock. I mean, how the hell could any sane person eat something like that. Now don't get me wrong, those things can be perfectly all right to eat, on their own. But all together, in a sandwich? Uhh, no, I don't think so.

"You actually ate that? Duo that is disgusting!"

He looked slightly sheepish, before getting defensive. "Well it tasted nice at the time!"

"All right, okay," I quickly backtracked, trying to salvage my professionalism. "Well, I'm afraid to say that despite the unusualness of what you ate, it shouldn't have had this effect on you. Unless you were allergic to some of the ingredients, but if you were there would be other symptoms as well. Soo, it is something else."

Taking some equipment out of my bag, I checked his temperature - normal. Getting him to open his mouth, I looked down it with a flashlight - no sign of abnormalities. Holding his eyelids open I test his eyes with the same flashlight I'd used before - perfectly normal. Using my stethoscope I listen to his heart - again, perfectly normal. After running through the other normal tests, and finding nothing wrong, I decide to go to the origin of the problem.

"Hold up your top please." 

I briskly whip off the duvet, waiting for Duo to hold up his top before I start palpitating his stomach. Hmm, no sign of distension, no hardness, no discolouring. Again, perfectly normal. This didn't make any sense.

So far as I could determine there was no reason for his illness, none of the ordinary symptoms, nothing to indicate he was ill. Except for the vomiting.

Telling Duo to rest, I repacked my bag, and headed downstairs. Maybe the other pilots would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Stepping into the kitchen I find Quatre and Trowa where I'd left them, only they'd been joined by Heero and Wufei now. All of the pilots were sat around the kitchen table, staring worriedly into their drinks, or, if they were Heero, looking fixedly at the kitchen doorway.

I paused slightly when he caught and held my eyes. After a moment of examining my expression his shoulders slumped in disappointment, and a tinge of weariness. 

Wufei looked up at me, before clearing his throat and abruptly looking in the opposite direction. I frowned slightly and was about to call him on his behaviour, but Quatre grabbed my attention before I could.

"So, what's wrong with him, was it the sandwich? It was the sandwich wasn't it? I knew I shouldn't have given it to him…"

I quickly butted in before he could continue to berate himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't the sandwich Quatre. And right now I don't know what is wrong with him. I need more to go on than the fact that he keeps throwing up, is there anything you guys can think of that he did, or that happened to him?"

"No…"

"Yes. He has been acting odd the past couple of days."

I looked over at Trowa when he butted in on Heero, noting the thoughtful look in his eyes, and eagerly latching onto this small clue.

"Odd? In what way, can you give me an example?"

"Well, it began when we first arrived really. When he asked Quatre to make that disgusting sandwich for him. He ate about four of the damn things…" Trowa paused, and Wufei added thoughtfully, "Yeah, he seemed to really enjoy them."

"Then he got really tired all of a sudden. He fell asleep on the couch, and it was only about seven o'clock."

Heero slowly raised his head, and looked at Trowa a moment before nodding in agreement. "He didn't even wake up when I carried him to bed, and he normally wakes up if I even shift slightly."

"Then, when he first got sick he was acting really strange. He went into a cleaning frenzy, and I didn't even know he was aware of the fact that we actually had cleaning equipment."

Heero's voice was slightly awed, and I mentally acknowledged the oddness of Duo cleaning, a suspicion beginning to tickle in the back of my head.

"And he was acting really moody, he threw his cake at the window when it burned his mouth."

At Trowa's final comment something clicked inside my head, and the idea popped out, slightly vague and only semi-formed, but there non-the-less.

"Can I use your library for a moment?"

Once I'd gained Heero's assent I stood up, and hurried out of the kitchen. When I reached the library I quickly move over to the enormous shelves, running my hands over the spines of the books as I searched for the one I wanted.

Finding it, I smiled slightly. Trust Heero to have the most complete library I had ever seen.

Moving over to one of the chairs, I sat down with the book; Benidinicell Archodalonia 'The hermaphrodite's truth', by Doctor Physel Drakemore. Opening the book to the appropriate page I set about doing some quick revision, before I set about proving my theory correct.

When I'd read all I needed I replaced the book, and stuck my head in the kitchen again. They were in the same place they'd been when I'd left, and I was faintly charmed by their obvious concern for their fellow pilot. Even Wufei had concern written across his features, a frown pulling between his brows for the first time since I'd met him.

"I'm just going to nip out for a minute, there's some equipment I need to get. I shouldn't be too long."

Receiving a grunt in reply, I hurried out, determined to make it as quick as possible.

Ten minutes later I returned, and went upstairs immediately. I knocked once on the door to Heero and Duo's room, before opening the door and going in.

Duo blinked up at me, the colour returning to his cheeks, and a healthy sparkle again evident in his purple eyes. Even his hair looked shinier then before.

"Hey Doc, so, do you know what's wrong with me yet?"

"Almost certainly. I just need to collect a urine sample from you, and then I'll be able to run a test which should let us know for definite."

"All right." Duo sighed, accepting the conical flask I handed him from my medical bag, and shoving the duvets back as he got out of bed.

Watching him walk to the en suite, I clutched the brown paper bag behind my back, and impatiently waited for him to pee in the damn flask. How long could it take for crying out loud? I take less time, and I don't even have a willy to aim with!?

Duo eventually came out(it seemed like forever to me), and handed me the conical flask with a small amount of yellowish liquid gathered at the bottom.

I looked from him to the flask. "Is this it? It took you that long, and this is the end result?"

Duo drew himself up, looking indignant. "I didn't need to pee. Consider yourself lucky you got that much, now go run your test on it."

Hmm, I see what the others meant by mood swings.

Obviously expecting me to go off to a lab somewhere to poke and prod his urine sample, Duo looked surprised when I suddenly ran into his en suite bathroom and locked the door behind me.

Carefully balancing the conical flask on the edge of the sink, I drew my hand out from behind my back and opened it. Fishing round with one hand, I carefully withdrew what I'd gone into town to buy a couple of minutes ago.

Ripping the packaging open, I pulled out a weird looking stick from the pregnancy testing kit. As I did so something else fell out. Looking down I saw the instructions on the floor, and quickly scooped them up.

Examining the instruction manual I decided it looked simple enough. Pee on the little indent on one end, leave for ten minutes, then check what colour it is. Blue for positive. Red for negative.

Looking from the tiny stick to the big conical flask, I gingerly picked the flask up with one hand, and held the stick over the sink with the other. Positioning the lip of the flask directly over the stick I carefully tipped it, and poured Duo's sample on top of the stick.

When there was nothing left in the flask I peered down at the stick, and was relieved to see a small amount of it had gathered in the indent. 

I carefully balanced the stick on top of a flannel, to ensure it didn't tip over or anything, then sat down on the toilet seat to wait.

I could hear Duo pacing outside the bathroom, muttering to himself, and grimly counted each minute that ticked by on my watch.

Eventually the time was up and I could find out if I'd solved the mystery of Duo's 'illness' or not.

I picked up the small piece of plastic, and carefully looked it over for a colour. I eventually found it, a small, blue, blob.

Unable to help myself, a grin of pure delight crossed my face. Duo was pregnant! My excitement lasted until I realised it might not be shared. Immediately downhearted at the thought of Duo having it terminated, I decided to get the announcement out of the way before I started grinning again.

As I opened the door Duo turned to look at me, a half-fearful expression crossing his face, at my grim countenance no doubt, before he straightened his shoulders and came to meet me.

"Well?"

"Duo, you're pregnant."

For a minute it didn't seem to sink in, he just stared at me with his mouth open. Then a grin started at the corner of his mouth, growing until he laughed outright.

"Right! Look, I may be slightly nervous, but there is no need to crack jokes to put me at ease! Just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

I took a deep breath through my nose, feeling my patience wear thin at his obvious denial. I guess I could understand it, but now I had to find a way to convince Duo I was serious when I told him that he, a male, was pregnant. As in, going to have a baby, pregnant. The thing that was biologically impossible. Simple, be repetitive.

"Duo, you are pregnant. I am not playing a joke on you, it is a fact."

He stopped mid chuckle and blinked at me. Taking in my serious expression, he finally noticed the pregnancy testing stick I still held in my hand, and the blue colouring it had taken on. 

He looked up at me again, no sign of a smile on his face now. He looked from me to the stick again, then down at his still-flat stomach. Then his eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he collapsed at my feet.

"Duo? Duo?! Okay, he took it better than most I suppose."

****

Okay, this is my last chapter for this fic, but I will do a sequel if you want me to! (Can you tell I'm trying to milk reviews?)

Anyway, I figure the next fic will continue straight from where this leaves off, and also include a budding Sally and Wufei romance. Aww.

R+R please, I'm begging you!

Do you think I handled the telling part okay, or could it have been a lot better? Well tough luck, it's done now!!


End file.
